


be still my beating heart

by episode342



Category: Bleach
Genre: Developing Relationship, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Feelings Realization, Fluff and Angst, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-01
Updated: 2019-06-01
Packaged: 2020-04-05 20:51:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,782
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19048165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/episode342/pseuds/episode342
Summary: “I’m sure,” he begins and she whips her head around to look at him, expectingly, “that he felt the same way about you.”Rukia’s eyes widen and for a second Uryuu thinks he’s said the wrong thing. But then Rukia smiles. A genuine smile this time. It reaches her eyes and that light he’s grown to like so much comes back.





	be still my beating heart

**Author's Note:**

> hello bleachies i'm back again with ishiruki content! fun fact i love acknowledging everyone's feelings (unrequited or not) so don't be surprised to spot hints for several pairings (don't worry though, ichiruki is probably the only major rival)
> 
> speaking about rivals, ichiishi are still rivals they're just also friends like they should be.

All things considered, it had been a calm day. Inoue had suggested they all came over to her apartment and taste her new cupcake recipe. Tatsuki was kind enough to change her friend's mind and suggested they all go out to get ice cream instead. Inoue had agreed, but promised they’d all taste her cupcakes at the graduation party. It sounded more like a threat than anything else, though coming from someone as sweet as Inoue, he doubted anyone actually minded.

Little did Uryuu know that the peace and quiet wasn’t meant to last much longer. Inoue and Tatsuki had gone off to buy more ice popsicles, and Chad insisted on tagging along in case they needed help carrying the bags on their way back. That left Uryuu alone with Ichigo and Rukia, and something told him he should’ve just joined the girls and Chad instead.

Seeing these two at each other’s throat wasn’t _particularly_ odd, per se. They had all known each other for years, and not even Rukia’s 17 month absence seemed to change anybody’s behavior towards each other. In fact, Uryuu had noticed they had grown even closer after Yhwach’s defeat. Not just them, but the entire group as a whole. In the past, Uryuu would typically find an excuse to avoid hanging out with everyone whenever they invited him to their group activities, but now, he found himself with them more often than not.

So, _no_ , it wasn’t odd for Ichigo and Rukia to argue like children. What _was_ odd, however, was how quiet they seemed to be. He almost felt like he was intruding even if there wasn’t much going on between them at the moment. Ichigo drank his milkshake, though his brows wrinkled in obvious annoyance and his eyes didn’t tear away from the petite shinigami sitting to his left. Rukia, on the hand, did not lift her eyes up from her ice cream, which by now lay melted in its cup, untouched. He wasn’t sure if anything had happened between them in private, but he could tell Ichigo was upset. He stopped himself from asking, and was quite surprised that Inoue hadn’t asked before him. He was almost disappointed, that he was the one intruding into their private affairs instead of her. 

He felt the tensions rise when Ichigo put down his cup, more aggressively than he should have and felt Rukia jump beside him. “This is getting annoying. Are you gonna tell me what I did wrong or am I supposed to sit down and wait for you to hit me?”

Rukia put down her spoon, though she did not meet Ichigo’s eyes. “I’m not going to hit you, Ichigo.”

The substitute shinigami groaned, “Then what the hell is going on?”

Rukia sighed, “Nothing is wrong. You’re just being an idiot. And a loud one at it, people are starting to stare.”

Uryuu looked around subtly and noticed a few faces turned to their table. Ichigo, however, did not seem to mind and continued yelling.

“And now you’re insulting me. Seriously, Rukia, if I did something wrong, I’m sorry.”

He was _almost_ pleading. Uryuu suddenly felt uncomfortable. And yet, he didn’t move.

Rukia sighed once again, closing her eyes and taking a moment of silence before speaking again. Before doing so, she spared a look at Uryuu. The archer could swear he saw a twitch of her lips for just a second, but the lack of light in her eyes told him any smile from her part right now would be anything but genuine. 

“Ichigo,” she said softly, catching Ichigo off guard when she took his hand in hers, “I promise you haven’t done anything to offend me.” She let go of his hand just as quick and moved to stand up. “I need a moment. Excuse me, Ichigo, Ishida-kun.”

Uryuu fought the urge to stand and chase after her and was not surprised to see the same look coming from Ichigo’s eyes.

After what felt like minutes of silence, Ichigo spoke, “I hate this.”

Uryuu looked up from the table, “Don’t go after her.” He heard himself say.

Ichigo gave him a puzzling look, “Why?”

“She told you she needed a moment. I assume she meant one alone.”

Uryuu saw the other boy let out a sigh and ran a hand through his orange hair, “I hate seeing her like this. All sad and shit. It pisses me off.”

 _Me too_ , he thought to himself. 

“I’m sure she feels the same whenever you sulk around,” he says back instead.

Ichigo scoffs at that, “I never sulk.”

Uryuu smiles at his friend, "Not even you believe that."

 _Friend_. 

It’s strange. How long it took for him to use that word. Even if he only uses it in his own thoughts.

Another moment of silence passes in which Uryuu is sure Ichigo will lose it and go look for Rukia, but Inoue’s arrival stops him. Sure enough, Chad is carrying two large bags and Uryuu is sure Inoue bought way too much for them to finish on their own. He hears Tatsuki mention their other classmates are on their way but has decided to excuse himself for a minute. Before walking away, he catches Ichigo’s eyes and sees something flash across them. 

Uryuu allows himself to think it’s jealousy. And for the first time in his life, he’s glad Ichigo is on the receiving end of it for once.

* * *

It doesn’t take long to find her. She’s sitting on the edge of the stairs separating them from the river, her arms crossed above her knees with her eyes set straight ahead.

“Kuchiki-san,” he offers because he has no idea what else to say. 

Rukia lifts her head and turns to him and he is once again reminded of how much older this girl is. Her stare carries years and years of life experience in it and Uryuu almost feels intimidated by her sole presence. But it is the slight swelling of her eyes and the red marks across his cheeks that _scare_ him most. With a breath caught in his throat, he stares at her and _realizes_. He isnt sure what exactly, but he does. 

Maybe he realizes he doesn’t like seeing Rukia crying. 

That happiness suits her better than sadness ever will.

That whatever she’s coping with, she doesnt have to do it alone.

But he says none of that as he stands by her side. Once again, silence engulfs them, but compared to how it felt with Ichigo, this silence is comforting. 

“Sometimes I wish I knew what it meant.” Her voice is soft, quiet, almost a whisper hidden by the wind. 

Uryuu turns to her and remains quiet, allowing her time to finish speaking. 

“Inoue always talks about it like it’s both the best and worst thing to ever exist. It confuses me.”

He raises a brow in confusion, “What is?”

“Love.”

Uryuu stiffens up and looks away from her. He wishes he could tell his heart to stop being so _damn_ loud. 

“I wish I was as confident about my feelings as she is sometimes.” He hears her chuckle but is too stunned to meet her eyes. He suddenly wants to turn around and leave. Maybe it's his punishment for taking this away from Ichigo.

“ _Ichigo_ ,” she says and Uryuu is sure his heart has stopped. He isn’t sure why he’s surprised at her revelation. Ichigo and Rukia had been inseparable since day one. She had risked her life to give him a chance to protect his family. He had saved her life in return, got himself involved in two wars. Just for her. For 17 months, Uryuu saw Ichigo break and become someone he was sure Rukia would have never allowed him to be. It was clear as day, to him and anyone else with sight that Ichigo and Rukia were destined to be together. 

As friends, as partners, as lovers. As _souls_. 

He shouldn't be surprised, but he is. Which is why it is her next words that confuse him even more. 

“He reminds me of him. They’re almost exactly the same. Both were stubborn and loud. Kind and selfless to a fault. Always putting themselves in danger to protect what they love most.”

This time, Uryuu looked at her, though her eyes were once again looking ahead. She wasn’t crying anymore. She was speaking from the heart, a smile across her face.

“He died this day, many years ago.”

_Oh._

She was talking about Kaien Shiba. 

Of course she was.

Uryuu didn’t know much about Lieutenant Kaien. He knew the man served as lieutenant under Captain Ukitake before his death. He knew he mentored Rukia and that he looked like Ichigo. Urahara had brought it up one time only for Yoruichi to smack his mouth shut. It must’ve been a sensitive topic. Still, he didn’t feel like he had to know the full story to put two and two together. Ichigo probably didn’t know, based on his reaction to Rukia’s behavior. Still, Uryuu didn’t feel superior to his friend for this. He wished it was Ichigo here with her. He’d know what to say. Uryuu doesn’t.

“I’m not sure what it means, really. But I’m sure that whatever it is, however it works, I felt it for him,” she finally looks at him and he can’t help the small gasp that comes out his lips, though he is grateful she ignores it. “I just wished I told him.”

Rukia hops off to the ground and carefully dusts herself off. He hears a pop and assumes it’s the sound of her bones as she stretches but he remains frozen in his spot.

“Ishida-kun,” she says and it does the trick.

“Yes?” He offers, almost too desperately.

“Thank you. I’m glad you came.” 

He sees her turn around from him and start walking, probably heading back to their friends before the sun sets and they all return home. He knows he should let her walk away, let her have the last word in this conversation in case she never wants to mention it again. But, he refuses to let her win this game they seemed to be playing since she approached him after Yhwach’s defeat.

“I’m sure,” he begins and she whips her head around to look at him, expectingly, “that he felt the same way about you.”   
  
Rukia’s eyes widen and for a second Uryuu thinks he’s said the wrong thing. But then Rukia smiles. A genuine smile this time. It reaches her eyes and that light he’s grown to like so much comes back.  
  
  
This time he doesn’t blame his heart for beating so loud in his chest.

**Author's Note:**

> who needs love triangles when there's love squares instead lmfao


End file.
